


Moth

by yuuago



Category: A Redtail's Dream (Webcomic)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 23:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5685532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuago/pseuds/yuuago
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This relationship isn't what she's after, but for now, it's good enough.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Moth

**Author's Note:**

> Set a year or two before canon, or possibly longer than that.

Jonna likes walking in the evening, when the autumn sky is deepening and the stars are just starting to peek out from behind their curtains. That night, she comes to Hannu's door, just as she has on so many nights. Knocks once. Waits and listens to the explosion of yapping from inside.

Hannu opens it, standing ready in his shoes and light jacket. There is only one person who would visit him at this hour, and he was expecting to hear her familiar sharp rapping on his door. He hardly manages to nudge Ville out of the way and greet her before Jonna grabs hold of him and pulls him out. She waits just long enough for him to lock up in the warm glow of the porch light, and then pushes him toward the sidewalk with a smile.

As they walk, taking in the fresh air, Hannu says little, so Jonna talks instead, letting him be her shadow. It's enough for the both of them. After a while, she takes his hand in her own. Her hand is cold, but he lets her do it, doesn't pull away. It isn't much, but the smile reappears on her face anyway.

Their wanderings have become a habit. Every evening, as long as they're both free. Not that they ever discuss it. Somehow, they don't have to. She turns up on his doorstep, and he goes with her, and after a while, she brings him back. If he minded, he might argue, but he hardly says anything either way, shrugging when she asks if he enjoys this time they spend together. Jonna takes it for what it is: his usual tepid apathy. Nothing that could add up to dislike, at least. Good enough.

They both know that this isn't what she's after, but it'll have to do.

The sky is dark when they return. For a while they stand in Hannu's front yard, looking up at the sky, watching the clear night. She wraps her arms around herself.

He's tired, and it must show on his face, because after a while Jonna glances at him, and then pushes him toward the door, telling him that he should get some rest. He agrees, and heads up the steps, but as he stands patting his pockets for his key, she seems to change her mind, and reaches for him again. Touches him on the shoulder. Turns him around and nudges him against the door without a word.

Hannu mutters, asks what she's doing, even though he has an idea. It isn't really a protest. He looks up at her, takes in her face in the shadows from the night and the glare from the outside lamp. Listens as Jonna says softly that she doesn't want to leave just yet. She tilts his chin up with one hand, and he allows it, as he always does.

As she dips her head to kiss him, his eyelids flutter shut, his hands settling awkwardly at her waist. Hannu tries to lose himself in it. Lets her pin him more firmly against the door and sink her fingers into his hair as he waits for some magic, some sensation of bliss that, as usual, doesn't come. So he gives in, breathes, and listens to the night instead.

All he can hear is the sound of moths beating their wings against the porch light.


End file.
